Journée Shopping (par Mana2702)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Philippe et Louis doivent trouver le costume parfait pour l'anniversaire d'Henriette. Ils se rendent donc dans une boutique et vont beaucoup s'y amuser.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

_**Cette commande a été passée par Marina Ka-Fai, j'espère y répondre au mieux ! La commande était d'avoir du fluff entre les deux frères.**_

* * *

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard puis un sourire avant d'entrer dans la boutique spécialisée. Aujourd'hui ils devaient trouver le costume parfait pour l'anniversaire d'Henriette. La jeune blonde avait donné pour thème bal masqué. Les deux frères voulaient donc faire au mieux pour respecter cette règle et lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Louis et Henriette étaient amoureux. Toutefois même si Philippe ne ressentait pas ce genre de sentiments il aimait beaucoup la blonde. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble, il considérait donc Henriette comme sa petite sœur. Louis lança :

-S'il te plaît Philippe pour une fois n'en fais pas trop !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que je te connais, que tu as un côté exubérant qui pourrait déranger notre chère amie.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi elle m'aime tel que je suis ! Tout comme je l'aime malgré le fait qu'elle soit totalement folle de toi pour une obscure raison !

Louis leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, il n'allait pas se fatiguer à argumenter. Lorsque Philippe était ainsi il valait mieux mettre fin à la discussion. Une vendeuse s'approcha :

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour, nous allons participer à un bal costumé.

-Oh très bien, veuillez me suivre.

L'employée les mena jusqu'à un coin du magasin réservé aux costumes du genre. Les deux frères avaient été dans un magasin de déguisements, ils s'étaient dit que c'était le premier endroit le plus indiqué pour faire de bonnes trouvailles. La vendeuse demanda :

-Avez-vous une idée particulière de ce que vous recherchez ?

-Pas vraiment, mis à part que nous voulons être élégants.

-Oui je vois, alors étant tous les deux bruns aux yeux bleus il faut trouver des couleurs qui vont faire ressortir votre regard. Car avec de si jolis yeux vous allez faire tourner toutes les têtes des demoiselles.

-Et des jeunes hommes, répondit Philippe avec un regard provocateur.

La vendeuse perdit son sourire sous la surprise et rougit. Philippe retint de justesse son ricanement et Louis lança :

-Alors, quelles couleurs pourriez-vous nous conseiller dans ce cas ?

-Hum... bleu, violet, doré, pêche, marron...

-Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons essayer des costumes dans ces couleurs si vous en avez.

-Bien sûr.

Elle commença à leur tendre différents cintres et finit par lancer :

-Bon, je pense que vous en avez assez maintenant. Je vous laisse essayer, appelez moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.

-Bien sûr, merci beaucoup Madame.

La vendeuse s'éloigna et Louis lança un regard meurtrier à son frère :

-Tu l'as mise mal à l'aise ! À cause de toi elle a perdu sa gentillesse du début ! À présent elle est froide et neutre comme une vendeuse ordinaire !

-Je m'en moque, je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle nous reluquait ! Cette fille a l'air d'aimer se taper des jeunots si tu veux mon avis !

-Et alors ? L'important c'est qu'on ne cède pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se montrer impoli !

-Je n'étais pas impoli, je lui ai juste rappelé qu'on peut aussi être homosexuel dans ce monde !

Louis soupira de nouveau :

-Si tu le dis... bon, on va en cabine et après avoir essayé chaque costume on sort pour se voir et se donner notre avis.

-D'accord, j'adore ce programme !

Philippe avait répondu tout en applaudissant. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser !

* * *

Les deux frères commencèrent donc leur petit défilé improvisé. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup, même Louis s'autorisait à rire. À chaque nouvelle apparition Philippe prenait des photos d'eux où souvent ils s'autorisaient à faire des grimaces. Les deux frères étaient les fils du Président de la République, et leur amie Henriette était la sœur du Premier Ministre d'Angleterre. Ils avaient donc passé beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant leur enfance, et même maintenant qu'ils étaient adolescents, ils se voyaient très régulièrement. Louis avait 19 ans, Philippe 17 et Henriette allait avoir 15 ans. Elle était belle comme le jour et Philippe se disait souvent que si il n'avait pas préféré les garçons il serait sûrement tombé amoureux d'elle lui aussi. Louis sortit de la cabine en gloussant :

-Et si pour une fois nous inversions les rôles ?

Philippe sortit à son tour et éclata de rire. Louis avait été cherché une énorme robe style Renaissance et l'avait enfilé. Le plus jeune en pleurait, il était plié en deux :

-Ne bouge pas, je dois prendre une photo ! Papa et Maman vont être ravis de voir que je déteins sur toi !

D'habitude c'était effectivement Philippe qui se faisait un plaisir de se travestir en femme pour les occasions de ce genre, ou pour se venger de ses parents dans un repas de la plus haute importance lorsqu'ils l'avaient contrarié. Philippe attrapa son téléphone et activa l'option photo. Louis prit une pause volontairement féminine et son frère le bombarda de photos. Les deux frères s'amusaient bien, ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis bien longtemps. Ils finirent d'essayer les costumes et Louis lança :

-Très bien, alors à trois on retourne dans la cabine et on enfile le plus vite possible le costume qu'on choisit d'accord ?

-Ok.

-D'accord, un, deux et... Trois !

Les deux frères coururent chacun dans leur cabine et s'habillèrent le plus vite possible afin de ressortir en premier. Les deux riaient comme des imbéciles, entendant l'autre se démener avec le tissu. Finalement ils sortirent au même moment, essoufflés mais riant comme des enfants. Leurs rires cessèrent un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle. Ils avaient choisi exactement le même costume : une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes, au col et aux poignets en dentelle, un veston et un pantalon olivâtres, un nœud papillon doré foncé, une veste large couleur or et finement brodée. Pour recouvrir leurs jambes sous le pantalon bouffant s'arrêtant sous le genou, ils portaient des bas verts. Le tout accompagné de chaussures à légers talons dorés foncés. Philippe sourit :

-Deux esprits qui pensent comme un seul ! Décidément nous ne sommes pas frères pour rien.

Ils prirent tous les deux le même masque blanc qui s'attachait à l'arrière de la tête et qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Ils échangèrent un sourire :

-Elle aura beaucoup de mal à nous différencier !

-Je sais oui, ça va être très amusant !

Ils passèrent à la caisse et partirent. Les deux frères faisaient quasiment la même taille et avaient des corpulences identiques. Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire, l'anniversaire avait lieu le soir-même et ils comptaient bien jouer un tour à leur hôte. Après avoir payé Louis regarda son frère :

-Allons prendre un verre avant de rentrer nous préparer.

-Très bonne idée !

Ils se rendirent dans un café et commandèrent. Louis prit une bière et Philippe un soda. Le duo s'installa à une table et Philippe sourit :

-Je suis content que nous ayons fait ça tous les deux. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé un tel moment de complicité !

-Je suis bien d'accord, c'était un très bon moment et je me suis beaucoup amusé. Je n'en ai pas souvent l'occasion à Sciences Po.

-J'imagine oui...

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le serveur leur apporta leur commande. Ils discutèrent et Philippe devait bien avouer qu'il regrettait que ce ne soit pas toujours ainsi entre eux. Là, pour une fois, tout était simple, ils discutaient, riaient, ne se prenaient pas la tête. Pour une fois ils étaient comme des frères normaux et leur différence ne se sentait pas. Car depuis leur naissance leur père avait décidé que Louis devrait faire des études politique pour devenir futur Président de la République. Les frères finirent leur verre, Louis paya et ils partirent pour rentrer chez eux. Ils s'habillèrent et partirent pour le lieu de la fête d'Henriette. Philippe se tourna vers son frère devant la porte :

-Ça va beaucoup me manquer.

-Quoi ?

-Bah la journée qu'on vient de passer. Je ne rappelle pas de moments aussi heureux depuis... je ne sais même pas quand c'est pour te dire !

-Je sais... j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça se reproduise d'accord ?

-Tu fais toujours ce genre de promesse.

-Je sais bien mais je n'ai pas le choix, mes études prennent beaucoup de temps.

-Oui je sais... bon toquons maintenant.

Ils toquèrent et quelqu'un ouvrit mais ce n'était pas Henriette, c'était sûrement quelqu'un d'engagé spécialement pour ça. L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt et les deux frères sourirent. Ils entrèrent et Louis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Philippe :

-Tout se passera bien, on va s'amuser tu verras. Cet événement ne sera pas le dernier.

-D'accord... j'espère que cette fois tu dis vrai.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Henriette arriva. Philippe savait déjà qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette journée passée avec son frère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'y avait eu que tendresse, rire et simplicité entre eux. Ils taquinèrent un peu Henriette mais elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître chacun. Elle se mit donc à danser avec Louis en promettant qu'elle danserait plus tard avec Philippe. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le buffet et attrapa un verre de punch. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda les photos qu'il avait pris cet après-midi. Il sourit avec tristesse, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi Philippe était si mélancolique aujourd'hui. Il savait que son frère l'aimait, c'était indéniable, mais jamais ils ne se l'étaient montré. Même si les frères n'avaient pas un grand écart d'âge leurs routes avaient rapidement pris des chemins différents car Louis avait été envoyé en école privée dès la maternelle tandis que Philippe avait été envoyé en pensionnat à l'étranger. Les frères ne s'étaient alors vus que pour les fêtes de fin d'année et parfois pendant les vacances d'été mais pas toujours. Philippe tomba sur une autre photo et sourit, il voulait croire que ça allait changer. Comme toujours le cadet voulait croire ce que disait l'aîné. Quand il voyait à quel point ils pouvaient s'amuser, Philippe se disait que leurs parents avaient probablement fait exprès de les séparer le plus possible afin de pouvoir les contrôler. Louis s'approcha de son frère et sourit :

-Viens danser.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je compte bien continuer de m'amuser avec mon petit frère aujourd'hui !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et allèrent danser. Finalement Philippe décida qu'il devait arrêter de réfléchir pour aujourd'hui et profiter pleinement de la présence de son frère. Il comptait bien graver cette journée dans sa mémoire. Pour une fois il voulait ne penser qu'à ce moment de bonheur fraternel.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
